Sequel : It is Our Journey
by MichaelJean
Summary: It is now Kaname Hyuuga, Yuki Hyuuga that will be going to Gakuen Alice seeing them having alice. They will go to the academy when time is right, Mikan and Natsume will be going to the academy being a teacher and Mikan's brother, Rei will be the next High School Principle. The dangerous ability class has stop doing mission after the ESP lose in the battle years ago... Two shots
1. Character

**KANAME HYUUGA ( KA-KUN )  
**Alice : Fire and SEC  
Feature : Raven hair with brown stripes as he grows older; Right eye crimson, Left eye hazel brown  
Attitude : Cold, Mean ( Similar to Natsume )  
Sibling : Yuki Hyuuga ( Identical to Kaname, she is a twin to Kaname )  
Parents : Mikan Sakura Yukihira ( Hyuuga ) and Natsume Hyuuga

**YUKI HYUUGA ( YU-CHAN )**  
Alice : Nullification and SEC  
Feature : Brown hair with raven stripes as she grows older; Left eye crimson, Right eye hazel brown  
Attitude : Split personality, most of the time she act like Mikan ( her mother ) but when others people make her angry she will not hesitate to get her revenge  
Sibling : Kaname Hyuuga ( Identical to Yuki, he is a twin to Yuki )  
Parents : Mikan Sakura Yukihira ( Hyuuga ) and Natsume Hyuuga

**YUME YUKIHIRA ( YUYU-CHAN )  
**Alice : Ice  
Feature : Black hair, Blue orbs  
Attitude : Shy, Cold  
Siblings : None, Cousin to Kaname Hyuuga and Yuki Hyuuga  
Parents : Nobara Ibaragi ( Yukihira ) and Rei Serio Yukihira

**TAMAKI NOGI ( TAMA-KUN )  
**Alice : Animal Pheromone  
Feature : Blonde hair, Amethyst orbs  
Attitude : Shy  
Sibling : Amu Nogi ( younger sister )  
Parents : Hotaru Imai ( Nogi ) and Ruka Nogi

**AME NOGI ( AME-CHAN )  
**Alice : Invention  
Feature : Jet black hair, Blue orbs  
Attitude : Cold but kind towards her friends ( Like to be with Yuki and Kaname )  
Sibling : Tamaki Nogi ( older brother )  
Parents : Hotaru Imai ( Nogi ) and Ruka Nogi

**KAI ANDO ( KAI-KUN )  
**Alice : Manipulating shadow  
Feature : Midnight blue hair, Pink orbs with a little of midnight blue  
Attitude : Playboy, playful, naughty  
Siblings : None  
Parents : Misaki Harada ( Ando ) and Tsubasa Ando

**SHIZUKA IGRASI  
**Alice : Wish  
Feature : Pure white hair, Silver orbs  
Attitude : Shy, never talk to anyone ( she enjoy being beside Mikan before Mikan graduate from Gakuen Alice )  
Boyfriend : Youchi Hijiri Yukihira  
Parents : Abandoned her at the academy when she was 10 years old ( She is a year younger than Youchi )


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : THIS IS SEQUEL TO THE NINE EXCHANGE STUDENTS... IT IS A CROSSOVER FANFIC BETWEEN GAKUEN ALICE AND HARRY POTTER. IF YOU DON'T READ THE NINE EXCHANGE STUDENTS IS NOT A PROBLEM...ANYHOW FEEL FREE TO READ THIS STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Ten years pass since Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka graduate from Gakuen Alice... Natsume inherited his father company, the world number 1 company.

" Yu-chan, it's time to wake up." Little Kaname is shaking his twin sister

" Nii-san, let me sleep." Little Yuki continue to sleep since she is very tired from yesterday photographing section with her brother since their mother took modelling as her career and being the top designer and model Yuki and Kaname also start doing modelling at young age

" Yu-chan, tou-san is very angry! He said if you don't wake up in five minutes time he will make you wake up using force." Little Kaname said coldly, he understood why his sister is so tired, he is also tired

In the kitchen...

" Mikan, are you sure you want them to go to Gakuen Alice?" Natsume ask his wife," You know we can let them go later..."

" They have alice, not weak alice but strong alice. Anyhow they need to study there, we both have strong alice they inherit them, Natsume. Alice is a give. We can train them but they need to go there one day." Mikan

" Kring...Kring..." The phone in Natsume's pocket ring

_" Natsume, Amu has developed her alice today morning."_ Ruka

" It means they will be going anytime, we will be going together to and it will be a reunion for us. Meet you at Gakuan Alice when times come. Bye." Natsume said and put down his phone

" Natsume, is it from Ruka ?" Mikan ask

" Yes, he said that Amu had developed her alice in the morning." Natsume, " I will be leaving for work, meet you later." Natsume kiss Mikan and walk out

" It is time...so fast..." Mikan thought

" Kaa-san!"

" Kaa-san."

Yuki and Kaname walk down from the stairs. They do look like angels...

" Yuki, Kaname, just now Ruka called your father, he said that Amu has developed her alice this morning." Mikan

Yuki's P.O.V

My name is Yuki Hyuuga, I'm the youngest in the Hyuuga family. Nii-san has the fire and SEC alice, I have nullification and SEC alice, this is what kaa-san tell me. I'm ten this year, same age with nii-san of course, he's born just a few minute than me earlier. Nii-san developed his alice at the age of four, I'm a year later than him. Even though nii-san is cold but he care for me a lot, beside me he also care for Yume-chan. Yume -chan is Uncle Rei's one and only daughter, she is also my cousin, I rarely see her since she enter Gakuen alice at the age of five. Uncle Rei is the principle in Gakuen Alice, according to kaa-san before Uncle Rei took over the principle place it belong to Uncle Kazumi. Last but not least Youchi-nii-san, he is one of my uncle, he is studying in Gakuen Alice it is his last year in Gakuen Alice this year. I really miss him very much, it's already four years I hadn't met him.

" Yuki, Kaname, me and your father had decide already. You two will be going to Gakuen Alice next week." Kaa-san says

" We can see Youchi-nii-san?" I asked

" Yes, Yuki. We will be following you two also." Kaa-san

" Kaa-san, we will be meeting YuYu-chan?" Kaname speak at last

" Ka-kun, you just care for YuYu-chan!" I look at nii-san disbelieving

" Tsk." Nii-san is just like tou-san, they never answer the question in a proper sentence

" Now, now you two. Yume, Youchi and Shizuka are at Gakuen Alice, you two will be able to meet them again." Kaa-san

The day arrive...

" Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama." A man wearing black tux came out from the black limo," Kazumi-sama send me to pick you and your family to Gakuen Alice."

Mikan-sama? Natsume-sama? Who are them? How they know kaa-san and tou-san's name?

I can't read their mind since kaa-san seal mine and nii-san's SEC alice. Suddenly...

" Yume-sama! Don't run out from the car!" A man in black tux with one side earphone in his ear

I saw her running towards me and nii-san.

" Yuki-nee-san, Kaname-nii-san!" She shouted happily as she hug me tightly

" Yume-chan." Nii-san form a small smile on his lips

" Yukihira-sama." A man bow before as the door of the limo open

" Youchi!" Kaa-san gave him a big hug

" Mikan-nee-san, Natsume-nii-san." Youchi smiled and reply

" Youchi, did you bring your girlfriend along?" Tou-san is teasing Youchi-nii-san again

" Didn't, Uncle Kazumi don't allow. He only allow me to bring Yume-chan." Youchi-nii-san shocked his head a little with a tiny blushed on his cheek

To tell the truth, I do miss Youchi-nii-san's girlfriend! Shizuka-nee-san is very kind to me and nii-san even though she is shy. But I can't remember how she looks like.

" We need to get to the academy already, I don't want Uncle Kazumi start lecturing me again." Youchi-nii-san," Come here Yume-chan!"

" Yadda!" Yume-chan ran towards nii-san and hug him tightly not wanting to let him go

Nii-san patted her head softly and carry her like carrying a child.

" Mind it, let's go." Youchi get in to the car then kaa-san, after kaa-san tou-san when up the black limo

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**^.^**

**GUEST : I TRANSLATE IT FROM CHINESE WORDS... YOU ALSO CAN SAY IT IF YOU LIKE... ANYHOW, THANKS FOR YOU REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Shizuka's P.O.V :

" Useless! Your prince is not here today, either do is Persona-sensei's daughter." This jerk again, can't he stop disturbing me when Youchi is not around, " Where are you going?"

Why can't he stop disturbing me!? He is very annoying! I really want to get out from this classroom, wonder can Nobara-nee-san know when they are coming back Mikan-nee-san and Natsume-nii-san. I really miss them... Even though Natsume-nii-san is cold but he is caring for the one he love, especially Mikan-nee-san. It's really sweet to see them together.

" Shizuka Igarasi, please come to the principle office." The speaker announce

" My, my, the HSP is finding again. What a caring family..." That jerk!

I am going to get out from this classroom for sure! That annoying bastard! Out for sure!

When I pushed the door open I saw Nobara-nee-san, Mikan-nee-san, Natsume-nii-san, Yume-chan, two little kids that I don't know and of course Youchi.

" Youchi, Mikan-nee-san, Natsume-nii-san!"

" Shizuka!" Mikan-nee-san hug me tightly until I nearly can't breath

" Mi...kan-n...ee-san... ca...n't...bre...a...th..."

" Sorry." Mikan-nee-san let me go, a warm smile was on her face

" So, you are Youchi-nii-san's girlfriend..." A young boy with raven hair with a little of brown stripes and two different colours orbs asked

" Erm..." I not sure whether to tell him or not

" Kaname, you are asking useless question." Natsume-nii-san

" Gomen tou-san." Kaname

So he is Natsume-nii-san and Mikan-nee-san's son, he does have the same features as his parents.

" So..." I ask nervously

" Me and Natsume will be teaching in Gakuen Alice! Isn't it great! A family reunion, at last!" Mikan-nee-san shouted happily

" Tonight, we will do it at Central Town." The HSP says

" Yeah! Uncle Kazumi, meet you at there at seven." Mikan-nee-san says as she walk out the room with Natsume-nii-san, leaving her two child behind

" Youchi-nii-san, do you mind introduce her to use?" A cute little girl ask, she has the same feature with Kaname... But why they seems so familiar...

" Ka-kun, Yu-chan, you guys don't remember each other?" Youchi ask disbelievingly

" Let me see... Shizuka Igarashi... Shizuka Igarashi... Ah! I remember, you are Youchi-nii-san's girlfriend... We met you when we have reunion dinner together...That was a few years back..." The cute little girl say as she tries to think

" Yu-chan so you remember... You two self introduce." Youchi

" My name is Yuki Hyuuga, the youngest in the Hyuuga family, twins to Kaname. You may call me Yu-chan, if you please." Yuki

" Kaname Hyuuga." He does not seems to be cheerful like Mikan-nee-san and Yuki, but he is hust the same like Natsume-nii-san

" You two are cute." I pinch softly on their check, they are really cute

" Yuki, Kaname, now the both of you go and find your parents before we go to the Central Town. Now, now, of you go." The HSP," Yume... You bring her along, go and find Persona. He will take care of Yume."

" Hai, jane Uncle Kazumi." Yuki said as she walk out with Kaname

Yuki's P.O.V :

" Yuki, Kaname, now the both of you go and find your parents before we go to the Central Town. Now, now, of you go." Uncle Kazumi said to me and nii-san," Yume... You bring her along, go and find Persona. He will take care of Yume."

" Hai, jane Uncle Kazumi." I walk out with nii-san, nii-san carry Yume in his arm and made sure he did not wake Yume up

" Who are them?"

" Why they are carrying Persona-sensei's daughter?"

" Who are they?"

" I never see them in the academy before, of course except Yume Yukihira..."

Can't they be quiet? Don't they know they are annoying even though they are my seniors!? Nii-san is going to get angry anytime...

" Tsk, very annoying..." Nii-san mumble

My, my, dooms day is coming...

The noise didn't stop of course...

" Yuki, hold Yume." Nii-san said as he pass Yume to me

" Hai, nii-san." I took over Yume

" Can't all of you be quiet!?" Nii-san shouted at our soon-to-be seniors

" Who are you?" A boy with icy blue hair asked

" None of business." Nii-san reply coldly

" Who are you? How dare you talk to your senior so rudely!?" Another boy with brown hair askes

" ..." Nii-san does not want to answer his stupid question

" Eh! Answer my question!" That boy with brown hair ask

" Tsk." Nii-san activated his fire alice, that course the boy's hair being burn

" Fire alice user... That is rare, he seem to control his alice very well."

Murmuring could be heard around the crowd.

" What is this all about!?" A man wearing pure white masquerade mask show up

" Persona-sensei, he use his alice. He is also a fire alice user, he did not wear school uniform." The boy with icy blue hair answer

" Fair alice user... Kuro Neko, the one and only fire user..." Uncle Persona start murmuring about tou-san again

" Uncle Persona!" I shouted to gain attention from Uncle Persona

" Yuki... Kaname... Yume..." Uncle Persona look towards our direction

" Tou-san..." Yume rubs her eyes as she walk towards Uncle Persona

" Yume..." Uncle Persona carry her," Come on Yuki, Kaname, the two of you are here that means Mikan and Natsume are also her..."

" Kaa-san went off during the talk, of course tou-san followed her. Tou-san is as loyal as a dog when it comes to kaa-san." I said to Uncle Kazumi, of course he knew kaa-san and tou-san better

" Persona-sensei, aren't they going to get any punishments?" The brown hair boy ask, he does not seems to be happy about the incident

" Why don't you go and ask the HSP?" Uncle Persona reply the boy

" Persona-sensei..." The boy said nothing at last, nii-san seems to be happy but no emotion was show on his face

" Yuki, Kaname, let's go. Mikan and Natsume are surely finding you two..." Uncle Persona

" Uncle..." Nii-san call him at last

We walk towards a small house that Uncle Kazumi stay with Aunt Nobara and Yume. When Uncle Persona open the door, kaa-san and tou-san are inside with Aunt Nobara.

" Mikan, Natsume, you two dump your children at Uncle Kazumi's office." Uncle Persona

" Aniki!" That is kaa-san

" Mikan." Uncle Persona smile a little

They start chatting of course, Aunt Nobara walk towards us," Yuki, Kaname, you two have grown since the last time I saw you two."

That day, all of us have a family reunion dinner at an expensive restaurant, which Uncle Kazumi said he will treat us. Kaa-san unsealed mine and nii-san SEC alice, me and nii-san can't control it as well as we control our the other alice. I heard them taking about me and nii-san, not only us but also some of kaa-san and tou-san's friends. I also heard that some of kaa-san and tou-san's friend's children are also studying in Gakuen Alice, but their friends are not here since they have their own business to run. Kaa-san told them about the modelling thing that me and nii-san took, they understood with the situation and allow us to go out fron class and school if needed.

Tomorrow, it's going to be a big day. A new start!

END...

* * *

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR SEQUEL : IT IS OUR JOURNEY...**

**THE STORY IT IS OUR JOURNEY WILL START SOON...**


End file.
